hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Geletun
Geletun, AKA The Slime Knight, is a recurring enemy in my epic Dungeons and Dragons campaign. He has been fought twice, with one additional battle on the way. He looks like a suit of armor without a helmet, but the armor is made out of ooze-like materials. It is suspected that he is made out of the same substance as the Slime Girls. =First Battle= The first battle with Geletun was early in my DM career. He was fought in the Puni God, and was protecting the amulet of slime-riding. He was defeated by a disintegrate spell (but not killed), but got better quickly afterward. =Second Battle= The second battle, Geletun actually got his name, though he was still unable to speak. His iconic fighting style was also discovered (Heavy Smiting Damage). He was able to defeat Devian Drake, though he was defeated soon after. The reason for this battle is to prevent the party from having to deal with the Church of State and the insanities within. Enemy A: Miniboss Geletun Medium Aberration – 60 Paladin Hit Dice: 60d10+900+93 (1593 hp) Initiative: +18 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 59 (+10 dex, +39 Natural), touch 20, flat-footed 26 Base Attack/Grapple: +40/+68 Attack: Slime Lance +81/+76/+71/+66 (1d8+40 plus 3d6 acid, 19-20 x4 +2, +2d6 vs. evil) x3 Full Attack: Slime Lance +81/+76/+71/+66 (1d8+40 plus 3d6 acid, 19-20 x4 +2 +2d6 vs. evil) x3 Space/Reach: 5 ft./ 5 ft. Special Attacks: Smite Evil 12/day (+3 hit, +420 damage), Remove Disease 20/week Special Qualities: Blindsight, Immunities, Divine Grace Saves: Fort +55, Ref +39, Will +46 Abilities: Str 66, Dex 30, Con 40, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 26 Skills: Diplomancy +33, Ride +73, knowledge (religion) +5, Sense Motive +33, Feats(33): Armor Skin*, Cleave, Devastating Critical (lance)*, Dire Charge, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus (Lance)*, Great Cleave, Great Smiting(6)******, Holy Strike*, Improved Initiative, Improved Toughness, Legendary Rider*, Mounted Strike, Overwhelming Critical(lance)*, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Silver, Adamantine), Power Attack, Ride-by Attack, Silent Spell, Spectoral Strike*, Spirited Charge, Still Spell, Superior Initiative, Toughness, Trample, Weapon Focus (Lance), Alignment: Lawful Good Blindsight (Ex): An ooze’s entire body is a primitive sensory organ that can ascertain prey by scent and vibration within 60 feet. Immunities (Ex):immunity to all mind-affecting effects, Not subject to critical hits or flanking. Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. Possessions: Slime Burst Lance (+12 Acidic Blast Lance, 6,480,000 ), Critical: +3d6 damage. Whenever the character scores a critical hit with the chosen weapon, the target must make a Fortutude save (DC 68) or die instantly. (Creatures immune to critical hits can’t be affected by this feat.) Gelatinous Grizzly Bear Large Aberration Hit Dice: 24d10+168 (408 hp) Initiative: –1 Speed: 20 ft. AC: 25 (–1 size, –1 Dex, +27 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 25 Attacks: 2 claws +24 melee and bite +24 melee and slam +24 melee Damage: Claw 1d8+14 plus 1d6 acid, bite 2d8+7 plus 1d6 acid, slam 2d4+7 plus 1d6 acid Face/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Acid, improved grab Special Qualities: Blindsight 60 ft., immunities, low-light vision, resilient, saving throw bonuses, scent Spell Resistance 65 Saves: Fort +9, Ref +1, Will +1 Abilities: Str 39, Dex 9, Con 25, Int 17, Wis 8, Cha 2 Skills: Hide +4, Listen +4, Spot +7, Swim +12 Feats: Endurance, Run, Track Alignment: Always neutral Improved Grab (Ex): If a gelatinous grizzly bear hits a Medium- size or smaller opponent with a claw attack, it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity (grapple bonus +16). If it gets a hold, it has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply use its claw to hold the opponent (–20 penalty on grapple check, but the gelatinous grizzly bear is not considered grappled). In either case, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals claw damage. Blindsight (Ex): The oozy substance of the gelatinous grizzly bear’s body acts as a primitive sensory organ that can ascertain prey within 60 feet. Resilient (Ex): A gelatinous grizzly bear has a less defined shape than a normal grizzly bear. As a result, it is more difficult to score crippling or killing blows against it. A gelatinous grizzly bear: • Cannot be flanked; • Takes 1d6 less damage from a successful sneak attack; • Takes one-half the additional damage dealt by a critical hit. Immunities (Ex): A gelatinous grizzly bear is immune to polymorphing and stunning. Saving Throw Bonuses (Ex): A gelatinous grizzly bear gains a +4 racial bonus on saves against mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep, and paralysis. Scent (Ex): A gelatinous grizzly bear can detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Skills: A gelatinous grizzly bear has a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks due to its translucent form. =Third Battle= The third battle with Geletun will be during the Epics of Billy. Category:Dungeons and Dragons